


Are You Hungry?

by thatonekid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Blow Jobs, Consent Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Multi, attempted age play, bottles, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor attempt at age play. All the guys and a female character. It was written for my cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Hungry?

**Author's Note:**

> Really, if your in the section for age play or daddy kink, it's okay, we're all going to hell. kidding. My cousin last year or the year before that asked for this so i wrote it for her. It's on my 1dff account under the name of iloveyounot so I didn't steal this, promise.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Nothing is beta. All mistakes are mine, and if you spot anything, please comment it and I'll fix it. but please be nice about it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is pure entertainment. Nothing is real that I know of, and even if it was, I highly doubt any of us directioners would know. I do not make money off this, it was just something out of boredom. I do not own the boys, they are their own person and owned really by their parents. I do however own the girl. My cousin owns the plot if you see one…

I came home from work and went through the front door and took my shoes off and put my cardigan on the hook.

Work was long and tiring and let me tell you I hated every minute of it.

"Belle your home" Harry exclaimed excitedly

"Hey, Harry" I replied

"Belle, how was work" Louis asked

"It was alright" I answered and plopped down on the couch putting my legs on the coffee table in front of me

"I heard my baby was home" Liam said from behind me and I giggled

"Hi daddy" I giggled

"Hi baby" Zayn greeted me

"DADDY!" I smiled

"come on lets get you changed" Zayn said and I nodded happily

We went downstairs to where, mine, Zayns and Liams rooms are. I'm not really sure why the rooms are seperated but they are.

Once we were to my room, he pointed to the bed and I sat down with a huff. I really hated wearing those stupid diapers. I mean I'm the same age as Zayn and I still have to wear a stupid diaper? fuck.

He came over to me and took off my shirt and my bra and then groped both of them and I moaned a little. Then he took off my mini skirt and my thong and ran his fingers over my center and then stuck one in and thrusted it in and out.

After that he removed his finger and went to my dresser and opened the top draw and got out a small bandeau, like it was two sizes too small for my 42 DD breast, but its what they like.

Zayn then went to my bathroom and grabbed a diaper and came back to me and put the bandeau on me that my boobs were popping out of and then laid me down and put the diaper on me.

The only good thing about working is that I don't have to wear a diaper, but the second I come home they change me into one, which is really stupid if you ask me

As soon as the diaper was fasten he picked me up and carried me upstairs and then put me down and I crawled to the other guys.

"Come here baby" Harry smirked

I crawled to him and he picked me up and pushed the right side of the bandeau down and attached his mouth to my right nipple and started to suck and bite on it, that alone made me moan.

Yes this happens on a daily baises. But what you do you expect from horny teenage guys.

Then he took the other side down and started to attack that one while pinching the right one.

And yes I just let it happen, if not well then i'd be fucking my self out of being turned on.

After he was done with that, he pushed the bandeau back up and then we watched movies.

I sat on the couch between Liam and Zayn and we watched Breaking Dawn pt 2. Because of me, they are now hooked on the whole vampire human werewolf love triangle shit.

"Is Nessie going to live?" Harry whined

"I'm not telling you Hare, you'll just have to watch" I replied and all the guys huffed in annoyment.

I already saw this movie, so I'm not going to ruin it for them, that'd be rude.

I was soo bored that i got up and went to the kitchen to get my baby bottle that has white grape juice in it, yum.

"you better not be eating!" Louis shouted

that caused me to roll my eyees and contiue to drink from the baby bottle. I'm extremely hungry but I wont be getting fed actual food till 7 and its 5 grr.

So your probably like well then why don't you get a snack, well I can't because they 'feed' me before actual dinner, and let me tell you its gross to be 'fed' an hour before dinner it makes your (well mine) taste buds act funny afterwards.

I highly don't suggest you do this, its soo gross (to me it is) no matter how many times you do it.

Too bad there wasn't like a soap for your mouth. Well I guess thats what Mouth Wash is for, but that still doesn't really help.

I'm a weird girl, so what else is new. Some girls would die to be in my place but once they learn what I do everyday once a day if its not a weekend or my day off.

Those days i do it four times a day, don't ask how, just do.

"is the baby hungry" Harry asked me

"Yes I am" I said in my baby voice

"well we'll feed you in thirty minutes" he cooed and then kissed me on my neck

I just nodded my head and then crawled into the living room with him behind me.

Once we were in the living room, Liam picked me up and saw i had my bottle still in my hand.

He put me on his lap and then stuck the bottle in my mouth and held it there while I sucked on it egerally on it drinking the rest of it.

We then watched the last 5 minutes of bdp2 and then we well they decided to watch Haunting in Connecticut which I've already seen.

Can't they pick movies that I haven't see like a kajillion times? That'd be grand.

"daddy I wanna go play" I said around my dummy looking up at Liam

"Okay baby, lets go play" he replied

We went to the play room that was down the room, acutally it was the game room but there is baby toys in there and thats were we meaning me play in.

As soon as we got there I crawled over to my area and started playing with the toys and then Liam came over and started playing as well.

30 minutes later Liam pushed me on the ground and got on top of me and started to kiss me.

"Baby" he said in a questioning way

"Yes Liam" I asked knowing that I was done being a baby for now

"While I'm feeding you, we're going to record it and I'm going to take pictures of you with your mouth on my dick" He responded

"Okay"

He picked me up and we went to the movie room that we make movies in and he sat down on a chair and then Zayn came with the camera and tossed Liam his phone.

I only like to suck Liam off when he has his pants on still and his dick pushed through the zipper

Zayn took my hair and put it in a loose pony tail so its easier for me to do it, and for Liam to take it out.

Liam leaned forward and pushed down the bandeau and then he unzipped his pants and got himself out.

I stroked him till he was nice and hard with precum leaking out and then Zayn started the recording when I put my mouth on Liams dick.

After Liam got a picture of me starting off, I licked around and started to suck just like i did on my bottle.

He grabbed my hair and started to thrust in and out of me while I was gagging. About 5 minutes later he stopped and stilled and then he emptied himself in my mouth and made me swallow.

Zayn then stopped the recording and took over Liams spot and then Harry came in. it went like this till Louis was the last one to spill in me.

They each got their video of me sucking them off and got their pictures. I got up from my spot and then I was pushed back down to my knees and they got their second go with recording or pictures.

"What do you say when you get fed" Harry asked

"Thank-you, I'm no longer hungry" I replied sweetly

"Good girl, lets change your diaper and get your new bottle" Zayn said

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was shitty… if you made it this far, please comment and give kudos if you'd like, but it'd help if you did :)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: www.tumblr.com/maliklogan. Twitter: dana2184. 1dff pro boards: iloveyounot or lovepink. 
> 
> :)


End file.
